gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom
The XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (aka Heavyarms Kai or Gundam Zero-Three) is the upgraded form of the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms. It is piloted by a young man operating under the pseudonym Trowa Barton. Technology & Combat Characteristics TV Version An upgrade of the Heavyarms to make it worthy for space combat. It has added verniers on the front skirt armor as well as added thrusters on top of the backpack and on the rear skirt armor to enhance its mobility in zero-gravity environment. Armaments are almost unchanged except for the Beam Gatling, which is upgraded to the more powerful Twin Beam Gatling. Endless Waltz Version Instead of the red color scheme of the TV version, the Endless Waltz version sports a dark blue-green theme. This version has no shield and knife, but sports more missiles, two more chest gatling guns, and uses a pair of double gatling guns as its main weapon. In the Glory of the Losers manga, thrusters are added to the central part of the backpack and the rear skirt armor. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for shooting down lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted on the clavical section of the Heavyarms, the pair of machine cannons have stronger firepower than the vulcan guns. ;*Chest Gatling Gun :A pair of gatling guns mounted in the left and right chest, they are hidden by openable armor covers. They can be fired together with the machine cannons and vulcan guns to restrict enemy units from closing in. The EW version has four of these. ;*Homing Missile :Six homing missiles are stored within the shoulders, they are fired towards an enemy/enemies with a lock on. The EW version has 44 of these missiles and they are stored in the front skirts and leg missile pods. ;*Micro Missile :In the TV version, 24 micro missiles are stored in two pods on the legs. The EW version has 52 micro missiles and they are stored in the shoulders and the side skirts. ;*Twin Beam Gatling :The main armament of the TV version, it consisted of two Beam Gatlings integrated with a shield. Compared to the original Heavyarms' Beam Gatling, the Twin Beam Gatling has better rapid fire capability, attack range and destructive power. However, the added gatling increased its weight, making it more difficult to wield. Unlike, the original Beam Gatling, the Twin Beam Gatling does not have an optional foldable foregrip. ;*Double Gatling Gun :A pair of handheld gatling guns with two sets of barrels are the main armament of the EW version. Unlike the TV version, the shield is eliminated and the gatling guns seem to fire solid rounds, but there are claims that they can also fire beams. When not in use, they are mounted on the backpack. ;*Army Knife :Found only on the TV version, it is a Gundanium alloy knife fixed to the right arm. Despite its small size limiting its attack range, it has no problem slicing apart enemy mobile suits. Special Equipment & Features ;*Self-Destruct System :The Gundam Heavyarms Custom was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History The End of Gundam Heavyarms When Trowa Barton left Earth with the other Gundam pilots, he left his Gundam Heavyarms hidden away on Earth. Trowa infiltrated OZ and became one of their top soldiers, taking the Vayeate as his mobile suit. Later, during the battle with Quatre, Trowa seemingly sacrificed himself in hope of bringing Quatre back from insanity (as he was under the control of the infamous ZERO system). Trowa was presumed deceased, although Quatre wasn’t going to give up looking for him, Trowa turned up over 10 episodes later with memory loss, thus forgetting where he had hidden the Heavyarms. Birth of Heavyarms Custom Sally Po eventually found the Heavyarms and gave it to Heero to take up to space. It was brought to the battleship Peacemillion where Gundam supporter Howard upgraded the the Heavyarms for space battle, thus Heavyarms Custom was born. While the Heavyarms was undergoing modification into the Heavyarms Custom, Trowa took the Wing Zero to save a colony, where Catherine and the rest of his adopted Circus family were, that was taken over by OZ. During the battle, the effects of the ZERO System triggered Trowa's lost memories, restoring them. Trowa then used the Heavyarms Custom during the battles against White Fang whilst teamed up with the other 4 pilots and then on to the Eve War, the final battle of the series. Endless Waltz In A.C. 196, Trowa sends the Gundam Heavyarms Custom over to Quatre to be destroyed. When he realized that the Barton Foundation is planning to carry out the original Operation Meteor, he infiltrates the the Mariemaia Army, much like he infiltrated OZ a year earlier, and uses a Serpent unit instead (Which has similar armaments to the Heavyarms Custom, as both were built by the Barton Foundation). Trowa switches back to the Heavyarms Custom for the battle in Brussels. During the battle, the Heavyarms Custom disabled many Serpent units without killing the pilots using specialized, non-explosive rounds. However, it eventually ran out of ammo due to the large amount of enemies and the toughness of the Serpents' Neo-Titanium armor. After the battle, the Gundam Heavyarms Custom is seen with Gundam Deathscythe Hell and Gundam Sandrock Custom as the pilots self-detonated them, destroying the Gundams once and for all. Variants ;*XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms Gallery XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom Front View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. lineart (front) XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom Back View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. lineart (Rear) Heavy Arms Custom (TV Version).jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (TV Ver.;Gundam Perfect File) heavy arms custom.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Ver.; Gundam Perfect File) gunthumb4_lg_heavy.jpg|Aiming Twin Beam Gatling Gundam Heavyarms Kai Aims.jpg|Preparing to fire Heavy Arms Clown Mask 1.JPG|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Ver.): Head close-up with clown mask (Angle 1) Heavy Arms Clown Mask 2.JPG|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Ver.): Head close-up with clown mask (Angle 2) Games XXXG-01H2_Gundam_Heavyarms_Kai.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW) as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms_modal_unit_ew_07.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 063.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Ver.).png|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Ver.) from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla Gundam Heavyarms Custom2.jpeg|1/144 HG Fighting Action XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (1998): box art HG1-100GundamHeavyarmsCustom.jpg|1/100 HG Endless Waltz XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (1997): box art MG_Gundam_Heavyarms_Custom_EW.jpg|1/100 MG "XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom EW" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art heavyarms_ew_002.jpg|1/100 Gundam Heavyarms Custom model conversion based on 1/100 HGEW Gundam Heavyarms Custom and 1/100 MG Wing Gundam (Ver. Ka): modeled by Low GIYUU Heavyarms ew 001.jpg|1/100 Gundam Heavyarms Custom model conversion heavyarms_ew_003.jpg|1/100 Gundam Heavyarms Custom model conversion heavyarms_ew_004.jpg|1/100 Gundam Heavyarms Custom model conversion heavyarms_ew_005.jpg|1/100 Gundam Heavyarms Custom model conversion Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-01h_p01_HongKong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Custom" (Hong Kong release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01h_p01a_HongKong-content.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Custom" (Hong Kong release; 2001): content front view MSiA_xxxg-01h_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Custom" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01h_p03_USA-original.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Custom" (North American original release; 2000): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01h_p04_USA-renewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Custom" (North American renewal version; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01h2_p01_HongKong.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom" (Hong Kong release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01h2_p02_Japan.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-01h2_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom" (North American release; 2000): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-01h2_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom" (2013): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-01sr-xxxg-01h_PartsSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Heavy Arms Parts Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013) Notes and Trivia *Heavyarms Custom is often referred to as the "Heavyarms Kai", "Kai" is a Japanese Kanji character "改", meaning "modified" in English. *There are conflicting accounts about what the EW version's Double Gatling Guns fire. Some sources such as the manual of the HG 1/100 model kit suggested they fire beams like the original version, while others such as the "New Mobile Report Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia" book claimed that they fire physical projectiles. The weapon is seen dispensing empty shell casings in the OVA and film. *The Heavyarms Custom (TV version) can be piloted in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. It features the beam saber briefly installed in the original Heavyarms as an attack. *In the Endless Waltz movie version, the Heavyarms Custom is seen wearing a giant replica of Trowa's half-clown mask during the battle with the Mariemaia solders. It is also seen in games such as SRW and SD Gundam G Generation. Reference Gundam Heavyarms Custom.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms (EW Ver.) and Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Ver.): equipment and information HeavyarmsKai-GOL.jpg External links *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (TV / OVA Versions) profile on MAHQ.net ja:XXXG-01H2 ガンダムヘビーアームズ改